


Mermaid in the mist

by Blighty14



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blighty14/pseuds/Blighty14
Summary: Charlotte and Sidney enjoy an early morning swim 😉
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker
Comments: 76
Kudos: 121





	1. The Second Encounter

Charlotte had trouble sleeping since her encounter with Sidney at the cove, something was unsettling her These new feelings were stirring inside her… .

The sun was just starting to rise but there was a light mist lurking in the air, she could smell the sea breeze as she opened her window and decided to go for a quick swim. There would be no-one up and about at this early hour she thought. Charlotte tiptoed out of Trafalgar House, she ran to the beach, sheltered herself and changed into her swimming clothes. She didn't really like the red garments but felt so free from not having to wear her usual layers of clothing which she found so constricting at times. Charlotte dived in and the cold fresh water hit her body, and took her breath away for a moment. The Sharp prickles on her skin felt amazing.  
************************

Sidney was rudely awoken by the seabirds as they interrupted a very interesting dream about the infuriating Miss Heywood. He wasn’t fully sure about the content of the dream but he awoke with a feeling of being intrigued by her. He thought the best thing to clear his mind would be an early morning swim. He made his way down to his cove removed his clothing onto the rocks and ran into the sea - not seeing around the corner was Charlotte's clothes and satchel. 

As he started his front crawl he was distracted by something moving in the water - a red figure with long dark hair - slightly hazy in the misty morning air. Sidney could not believe what he was seeing – for all the world the vision before him was that of a beautiful mermaid. As he swam closer he saw that this was no ordinary mermaid – and more than that – right before him was the very Miss Heywood that he had just been dreaming about – and woke up intrigued by! She froze on the spot as he approached her, splashing around her playfully to avoid embarrassment and in a playful manner he then suddenly dunked her under the water. Sidney laughed to himself - surely she wasn't going to just remain under the water to avoid any awkwardness she felt. He did feel a little guilty for a accosting her twice now but at least his taut bare skin was covered under.the water.

Charlotte although embarrassed, would have to come up for air. She knew that she would just have to remain calm and behave in a carefree manner and try to escape as quickly as possible. 

"Mr Parker what a lovely morning it is, I am very sorry I will let you swim in private. Sidney smiled and said in a charming way," there is no need to leave on my account Miss Heywood the cove is big enough for us both to share, it would be nice to have some company. Charlotte looked concerned " but what if we were seen Mr Parker it may cause unseemly gossip”

Sidney replied “Well I can assure you there will be no-one else rising for hours yet, although he did feel that at the magical sight of this beautiful creature in front of him he was certainly relieved that he could remain in the cold water to numb his senses. ." Alright if you are sure Mr Parker she smiled and swam a little distance away. 

Charlotte knew it was very inappropriate but couldn't help but glance at Sidney's back and the outline of his well defined muscles and his obvious strength – set against the misty morning and his silhouette set against the early morning light which was just starting to rise .as he moved through the water it really was the most magnificent sight, she realised that she was just treading water when Sidney was swimming back towards her. "Has something distracted you Miss Heywood? with a cheeky glint in his eye." Not at all Mr Parker, I was just just admiring the vista in front of me” - blushing deeply with droplets of water glistening like morning dew on her eyelashes. 

"Well Miss Heywood, I suppose we had better leave to avoid any other prying eyes, I wonder if it would be too bold of me to ask If would like to join me again for an early swim perhaps tomorrow? I will even promise to wear clothes next time, Charlotte smiled and turned around so that Sidney could leave the water and get dressed – although she would dearly have loved to turn round

" Mr Parker, is it safe to turn around now as Sidney was just putting his shirt on" yes Miss Heywood the Coast literally is clear, I will leave you now, Charlotte said,,,, "oh before you leave, i would like that very much.to meet with you again for a morning swim"

As Sidney wished Charlotte good day he knew he shouldn't turn around to see Charlotte coming out of the water but couldn't help the temptation, he exhaled as he saw her the red cloth tight against every curve of her body she really was the most captivating creature he had ever seen. His dreams would definitely continue to be haunted by her from now on. 

Until next time Sidney thought smiling to himself - maybe he would not rush back to London after all he would much rather stay and swim with his mermaid in the mist. 

As Charlotte dressed she had the unsettling feeling in her stomach again she really couldn't understand why this kept happening - especially around the mysterious Sidney Parker. 


	2. A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charloitte finds swimming very enjoyable indeed.

Charlotte returned after her swim in a daze - she felt that today she would have to keep herself busy to keep her thoughts at bay. Charlotte organised Tom's office, she thought she should try and help as much as possible for the Parkers kind hospitality, she then played with the children and also went for a brisk walk along the cliff tops. 

Charlotte took herself to bed early this evening as she knew she would have be up early in the morning. She knew it was wrong and against what propriety expected of her, but it was only a swim after all she does it all the time in the lake at Willingdon! She was also aware that this was with her brothers and not a handsome man that gives her butterflies in her stomach! . 

Charlotte suddenly jumped back out of bed to make sure the curtain remained slightly open to allow the sunrise to awaken her.

Whilst Charlotte was sleeping Sidney was still entertaining his friends to try and secure their possible investment in Sanditon. Athough Sidney enjoyed drinking and being in his friends’ company his current drunken state was making him worry as he may be unable to rise early enough to meet Charlotte. As his mind was drifting away at the beautiful scene of her in the water, Babington had brought him yet another beer!!! . 

Sidney awoke suddenly, he could hear people on the street outside, ‘oh no’ - his heart sank he had not woken up in time, he had missed his chance of another encounter with Charlotte.

Charlotte however had managed to wake up early and had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach she was enjoying her swim, however she realised that perhaps Sidney had changed his mind maybe he didn't like her company after all and maybe the way he looked at her was just a figment of her imagination? Although disappointed maybe it would be for the best it would prevent any form scandal. 

Sidney quickly freshened himself up and went straight to Trafalgar House - hopefully he thought they would all be still eating breakfast. Charlotte and the children were still at the breakfast table, He could see Charlotte's hair was still damp from her swim, he hated himself at that moment, will she be cross with him or disappointed in him? He was unsure still how she regarded him?

He had to think of a plan to ask her to meet him again tomorrow, he took himself off to the study and obtained one of the children's books about mystical sea creatures, he placed the book in front of his nephew Henry, he noticed Charlotte was not looking at him.

Uncle Sidney what is this? "well I used to enjoy this book when I was your age, I thought you would like it" . Mermaids Uncle Sidney?, he smiled to himself his plan was working. Well Henry I shall tell you a story of when I was in Antigua, I was taking a very early morning swim and noticed in front me a sudden splash and a glimpse of a red fin all shimmering in the sunlight. His dear nieces gasped ‘what did you do next? , well! l assure you I wasn't scared I wanted to know what it was as I swam forward and I saw the most amazing sight. it was a lady but she didn't have legs but a magnificent tail! like a fish. As she turned around, I can still remember as if it was yesterday and grinned, the most beautiful face with long brown wavy hair. ‘What did she say Uncle Sidney? She didn't say anything she just smiled and stared at me with her deep brown eyes. At this point Charlotte had to suppress a light giggle, now that she realised the tale was about her, "what happened next the children asked" "she started singing, the children looked confused. Sidney had wished he hadn't said this, he felt foolish as he tried to remember the song. Charlotte to his amazement came to his rescue in the sweetest voice started quietly singing:-

Now the dancing sunbeams play

On the green and glassy sea;

Come, and I will lead the way,

Where the pearly treasures be.

Come with me, and we will go

Where the rocks of coral grow;

Follow, follow, follow me.

Come, behold what treasures lie

Deep below the rolling waves,

Riches hid from human eye

Dimly shine in ocean's caves;

Stormy winds are far away,

Ebbing tides brook no delay;

Follow, follow, follow me.

Sidney's jaw dropped he couldn't speak, her voice reminded him of his own mother as she used to sing him to sleep. He was broken out of this sweet memory when the children still spell bound from the song asked him excitedly is there any mermaids in Sanditon Uncle Sidney?? he managed to collect himself " I will go tomorrow at sunrise to see if I can find her with a cheeky grin on his face" . 

Sidney looked over to Charlotte to seek her reaction. She smiled and was blushing deeply, she simply nodded to him and stood up and hurried herself away before she gave herself away to her embarrassment. 

Sidney ensured he went to bed early this evening he would sleep with all the curtains open to ensure he would wake up in time in fact he would find it difficult to sleep at all. 

🌅 Sunrise…… both Charlotte and Sidney woke up with a sense of excitement - both sneaking out and hurrying towards the sea - Charlotte had found a short cut which made it easier to not be seen, Sidney on the other had floated down the main street as if he was strutting in a big parade. 

Charlotte gasped as she could see Sidney already in the water, she had the sense to wear her swimming clothes under her dresses to prevent any embarrassment. Sidney had not remembered his promise and was not wearing any clothes! , She was ashamed to admit to herself however, that she didn't feel disappointed by this! 

As Charlotte entered the water Sidney was swimming fast towards her showing off. . " Mr Parker you seem have a forgotten your clothes again? , with a mischievous tone he stated “I am afraid I am travelling light and do not have any swimming clothes" I hope you are not offended by my current state," “Nott at all Mr Parker I am used to swimming in the lake with my brothers but this does I admit feel entirely different, whilst fluttering her eye lashes.

Both lost in their thoughts Sidney broke the silence “we appear not to be swimming Miss Heywood”, “of course yes” Charlotte said and started to swim away. Sidney at that moment started to feel that Charlotte was warming to him - however he knew he would have to control his advances towards her as he didn't want to scare her away. 

Charlotte was floating on her back her ears were under the water she felt like she was in her own bubble when suddenly she was aware of Sidney peering over her with his piercing brown eyes, she jumped up in shock “how long had he been watching her for?” “oh my goodness that firm chest of his how wonderful!”. She had the urge to touch the hair on his chest but stopped herself. She noticed he had a graze on his chest and she instinctively reached forward and brushed her fingers across it. He shuddered at her touch and hoped she didn't ask where he had managed to get this graze, he wasn't sure how Miss Heywood would react to him competing in boxing matches.

I do apologise for startling you I was just admiring how peaceful you looked floating just like a sea angel, he made an awkward smile as if he had said too much. Charlotte couldn't believe what he just said “surely not?” , she just stared at him. They were both just treading water and were circling around each other which appeared to liken to a strange sea creature mating ritual.

Charlotte smiled and swam away from him to break the spell but as she swam towards the rocks to rest, he she could see he had left the water, she didn't watch him she didn't want to have more images of his body occupying her thoughts. Suddenly she felt his presence beside her he was now dressed in his damp clothes, his shirt clung to his firm chest,. She felt very awkward and bare in her bathing clothes and wrapped her arms around herself she was starting to shiver. Sidney reached for her hands and brought them up-to his mouth and blew warm air over them, smiled and then moved his hand towards a strand of hair and moved it away from her face. She shuddered at his touch and felt very light headed indeed! , He leant in towards her and kissed her on the cheek and waited for her response, Charlotte smiled and closed her eyes.

Sidney panicked what was he doing!!!!, his actions are going to ruin everything he must not continue to pursue her in this manner. 

Charlotte opened her eyes he was gone, oh no what had she done wrong? tears filled her eyes why is everything so confusing……….

Title (in Source Edition): A MERMAID'S SONG.

Author: Anne Hunter (née Home)

© 2015 Eighteenth-Century Poetry Archive

Show quoted text


	3. I need to tell you how I feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more confusion.

Charlotte arrived back at Trafalgar House. She was still trying to understand the overwhelming situation she was in, why had he just left her alone, maybe he had changed his mind or maybe she was just a source of entertainment to him, she wished she wasn't so naive. 

SIdney was in Tom's study trying to reassure him that just because he and his friends were leaving back to London, the long term plan of Tom's vision would still come to fruition. At that point Charlotte walked past the doorway with a bundle of papers in her hands Tom was still rambling and didn't even notice Sidney leave the room.

Sidney followed her, "Miss Heywood forgive me" he noticed she appeared very nervous….”. I will be going back to London later today but I just wanted to ...erm I wondered if I could…………. “.Tom called Sidney back to continue their discussion , Sidney gave an eye roll, with a very deep sigh, “please excuse me Miss Heywood”. Charlotte smiled to herself “poor Sidney”.

"Oh before you go Mr Parker I have found some insurance papers, the renewal is a month overdue for the new buildings insurance. I didn't want to take it to Tom myself in fear of being seen to interfere”. Sidney was annoyed at his foolish brother, thank goodness for Miss Heywood he thought.!!

Charlotte decided to take the children to the beach to avoid any more awkwardness with Sidney Parker, after all he was only trying to apologise for kissing her and hopefully they could still remain friends. 

Sidney was down hearted she had left the house without continuing their conversation, he went back to his lodgings and started to pack his things ready for his trip to London. He could not believe the turn of events - he came to Sanditon dreading the trip but he was now feeling like a big weight had been lifted from his chest - he no longer felt bitter at life in general and for the first time in many years he was beginning to feel happy again. 

Sidney was waiting for the carriage to arrive and was just reading though the announcements in the newspaper and suddenly felt the blood drain from his face he saw the name - Eliza Campion- under the announcements section. SIdney had heard her late husband had passed away some months past, which seemed to add to his bitterness when he first arrived in Sanditon - 10 years of his life he felt had been wasted closing off his feelings to everyone, closed off from the world because of her treatment of him.

Now he was seeing the words announcing her………………………………. engagement to Lord Edmund Beaumont, he just laughed to himself, none of it matters anymore for he has found his saviour - his true purpose. He can’t help but hope that in time she will return his feelings - he had started to dare to dream a little more of a life just like Tom’s and dearest Mary - and he dared to imagine having a family one day. 

A few days passed by and Charlotte was relieved that Sidney was far away, she could think with a clear mind again. He still however popped up in her thoughts remembering the kiss - and how she liked seeing this other side to Sidney after their many misunderstandings. Charlotte did however still enjoy having a heated discussion with him - it was rather empowering. 

Sidney was finding London suffocating. He felt agitated and was set on finding a way to tell Charlotte how he felt. His mind always seemed to go blank when he was near her - a very unnerving feeling indeed! He reached into his pocket and could feel grains of sand and a small shell - the memory of Charlotte sat on the rocks and the way she closed her eyes came flooding back to him. He also recollected he had had to use all his will power to not kiss her fully. 

He had an idea - he would write a letter……. 

*****×********************************"" ******"" "

Charlotte's father was carrying out his matters of business and opened his correspondence, it was from a Mr Sidney Parker he hadn't remembered Charlotte mentioning his name in her recent letters. 

Dear Sir, 

Please allow me to introduce myself, I am the younger brother of Mr Tom Parker, I have recently returned from London to visit my family and to assist with the rejuvenation of Sanditon. 

I have had the pleasure of meeting your daughter Charlotte and may I be so bold to say the most remarkable young lady. I have a sincere admiration for her opinions and her enthusiasm for life in general. I would like to ask for your permission to commence a courtship with your daughter. 

I will of course abide by any rules that you set out and will endeavour to visit you and your family on your invitation of course. I will also bring all relevant documentation in regards to my financial assets. 

Yours Sincerely

Sidney Parker

Mr Heywood astonished by the new turn of events sat back in his chair. He shouldn't have been surprised - but now he felt he had kept her sheltered away in Willingdon for far too long. Of course - now that she was in her new exciting adventure there would be so many opportunities to meet new people. He was not at all happy but would write to Charlotte with his response. 

Charlotte was daydreaming out of her bedroom window looking out to sea when the maid brought a letter for her, it was from her father as she started to read the content she dropped the letter! She was in shock, - this could not be true, Sidney Parker wants to court me? I thought I annoyed him, infuriated him! She landed on the bed with a big sigh as she didn't need to worry any more, apart from she noticed another page in her father's letter. 

To be handed to Mr Parker, he must agree to all terms for me to agree to your courtship Charlotte. I would also like for you to visit with a charparone of course to have a formal meeting. 

Rules of courtship

1\. You must both be chaperoned at all times.  
Charlotte felt slighty disappointed, no more early morning swims.  
2\. Charlotte must be free to express her opinions and her spirit for life must not be dampened by what society dictates.  
3\. Be allowed to compete the annual shooting completion in Willingdon. .  
4\. To compete in the annual horse show to retain her title.  
5\. Ride a horse by any which way she chooses.  
6\. Be encouraged to correspond with one another whilst Mr Parker is away on business. ,  
. 

Charlotte could not wait for Sidney's return. She was sure he would not mind the terms her father had addressed, she giggled she had no idea of what a courtship actually entailed?? 

Sidney had sent word to Tom of his return for the annual cricket match which was in a few days time. Charlotte was very much looking forward to watching Sidney play cricket.

Charlotte was playing on the beach with the children. Mary had told Sidney where the children and Charlotte were likely to be. He went to find them with a spring in his step. Mary had a suspicion that Sidney’s happy nature was down to his new friendship with Charlotte. 

Charlotte saw Sidney walking towards them - he looked very chipper indeed - “how handsome Mr Parker is” she thought with a big smile on her face, “did you have a successful trip" 

“Indeed I did Miss Heywood” . But he could not settle to this small talk - he started to be a bit fidgety and absolutely had to ask ‘has your father written to you recently???’ . Charlotte replied “He has, yes” - she wanted to tease him," it was just a letter updating me on the goings on at the farm.” “Oh”, Sidney looked very disappointed." “He did mention something which was of interest to me though” and smiled, Sidney's eyes lit up, “he says that you would like to court me???”, Charlotte started to blush. 

He stepped closer and held her hands, my dearest Charlotte I do hope you will allow me to court you - and get to know one another in great depth. He had a strange glint in his eye. “I was so worried I had ruined everything by my actions at the cove, I would not want to risk ruining everything with my desires towards you.” 

Charlotte was a bit flustered at the thought of his desires, she had an Idea about such desires as she had come across them in the many novels she had read. She was very much indeed looking forward to being the object of his desires . 

Breaking her embarassment and watching the children running back towards them they stepped apart from one another.

Back at Trafalgar house she handed Sidney the rules of courtship, he walked over to the fireplace he was reading through the list and started laughing… 

"Please tell me you don't go bare back horse riding? Charlotte simply smiled and looked very pleased with herself, Sidney carried on and shooting?? Well she looked embarrassed, “i am not accomplished in embroidery and playing the piano as you initially pointed out during an early argument as I recall -but i spread my talents on what might be considered more manly pursuits.

‘Whatever next!’ he thought ‘would Charlotte be wanting to play on their team at the cricket match tomorrow!’

Sent from my iPhone


	4. The Courtship Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Sidney spend quality moments together.

Sidney was smiling to himself - HIS Charlotte had stood up in front of everyone and played on their team at the cricket match. She took his breath away running towards him. At that moment he wanted to scoop her up and never let her go.

After the cricket match he decided to take Charlotte on a picnic. He asked Mary to help him prepare it and asked if he could take the children.They would be excellent chaperones he thought - and easily distracted - so he could sneak a few kisses with Charlotte perhaps.

Seated together on the picnic blanket by the lake, Sidney was just talking nonsense around Charlotte as usual - and then suddenly couldn't speak at all! Charlotte was eating a strawberry in the most provocative way - he was fascinated. Charlotte had no idea of his thoughts and just smiled her sweet smile and carried on eating it and started to lick her finger, 'oh my goodness - she will be the death of me" he thought whilst closing his eyes.

As he was obviously showing signs of being nervous around her, Charlotte tried to elicit from him what the problem was. Her way of getting this out of him she threatened to tickle him. Poor Sidney- on the one hand that would be heavenly - on the other, he would find it difficult to control himself. "I'm sorry Charlotte - I will tell you my dilemna - I have no idea how to act around you, I know what I want to do! but our courtship it is… It just feels so strange to me I haven't got a clue what I am doing," at the same time lifting his arms up in the air. Charlotte laughed, "neither do I, we can be clueless together," "let's just make it up as we go along."

" Sidney what is it that you want to do???? "He was trying to find the appropriate words then he was relieved, he didn't have to answer there were rescued by the children running over and placing daisy chains in their hair - they both felt a lot more at ease with the arrival of their chaperones! 

Sidney had been busy with Lady Denham to reassure her all was in hand and Tom would not let her down in regards to the development of the resort. Lady Denham preferred to talk to Sidney as he had more business sense - not a dreamer like Tom.

Sidney decided he needed to take a break from all the development discussions so he asked Charlotte if she would like to go horse riding on the beach, remembering of course what her father had said in his courtship 'rules' and smiled. Charlotte came out of the stable yard - what a beautiful sight before him! She rode out full straddle, grinned and sped off with her skirts in the air and her hair wild in the wind, and now and then glimpsing a sudden flash of her thigh. No wonder Sidney wasn't at all bothered about catching up-to her - when he could see her much more clearly and admire her in this way from afar. Finally Sidney caught up and rode alongside the beautiful and impressive Charlotte, "I would love to go riding with you in Antiga - the beaches are truly beautiful just like you." Charlotte blushed then said "come on race me" - she only just beat him but she did so fair and square.

On their return home Mary had asked Sidney to repair some fencing the dog had broken through earlier. He decided to also tidy up the area around it as it had become quite over grown. Charlotte had noticed him working hard and took him some refreshment. As she was about to hand it to him she noticed his shirt was slightly open and she could see a bead of sweat rolling down his chest. Charlotte started to feel hot all of a sudden, Sidney noticed where she was looking and decided to take just a little risk and remove his shirt altogether. Charlotte's hands were shaking trying to pass the glass to him. " Are you alright Charlotte" "yes perfectly well thank you" - she was looking very flushed indeed, "I might just sit over there and keep you company and admire the wonderful view," Sidney laughed he enjoyed her attentions very much.

One Sunday after church - during which they had both found extremely difficult to concentrate and just kept glancing to one another - Sidney had asked her if she wanted to go on a boat on the lake and with his nephew Henry. They all got into boat Henry was messing about and starting to rock the boat, Sidney was also joining in - and the boat consequently tipped over and capsized! They were all laughing as they were covered in pond weed, Sidney scooped Henry up and waded through the water, put him on the embankment and told Charlotte to wait where she was. It wasn't very deep - she could have got herself out - but he grinned and as he scooped her up , she asserted "oh Sidney my Knight in shining armour!"

As Charlotte got into her dry clothes she was contemplating how much her life had changed lately - she enjoyed very much feeling included in the Parker family- she had never felt so contented. 

Sidney realised he seemed to be increasingly resolving other people 's issues and having to undertake mundane tasks for the Sanditon project. The task currently in hand was sorting insurance documents - one of which mentioned a swing - giving him a marvellous idea to take his mind off the mundane side of all this. He would make the children a swing under the big Oak Tree. He loved being an Uncle and one day he dared to dream to be a father - as had started to be a commonplace thing - his mind started to drift!

The children loved their new swing laughing and screaming as they went higher and higher. After an afternoon of pure enjoyment, Mary called the children back into the house in readiness for their tea - which left the courting couple alone. Charlotte got onto the swing. Since being a small child she loved to swing. Sidney stood in front of her at the furthest reach of the swing in motion. Each time the swing reached Sidney - hidden from view as they were at that point, by the overhanging branches - she kissed him, separated only momentarily with the motion of each swing. After a while of this bliss, she jumped off and he caught her so they could finally fully embrace. Charlotte's confidence was blossoming as a result of his attentions to her and she grabbed his shirt like she never wanted to let him go - physically pinning him to the tree upon which the swing was hanging. All the weeks of tension of behaving themselves was being released for both of them. Sidney was trailing his hand down her side and the contours of her waist, and simultaneously biting her bottom lip gently - making Charlotte shiver uncontrollably ..... But just as they were about to deepen their kiss Mary again shouted - this time asking the two of them to go in for THEIR tea! 

Sidney was starting to feel guilty about his new happiness and had decided it was time to cheer up his ward Georgiana. Georgiana was still grieving over the death of her father and having her friendship dissolved with Mr Molyneux - he was not a good match at all. Sidney decided to take Georgiana back to London's Bedford Place, as he also had a number of business matters to attend to in the Capital. He invited Charlotte to join them - Sidney would stay with Babington to save any impropriety. Arthur was already in London with Tom. Sidney thought Arthur would cheer Georgiana up they appeared to be becoming good friends.

Knowing the Parkers needed help to promote Sanditon, Babingon managed to get them invites to The Mawdesley's ball. Sidney was totally overwhelmed again by how serene Charlotte looked in her golden ball gown, although she had already admitted to him that she was feeling very out of place at such grand events. However, when they were in the carriage, on the way to the ball, he managed to reassure her. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, as he escorted her into the main entrance, he felt a sudden sinking feeling. There, stood in the entrance, was Eliza Campion - his first love! They both nodded at one another in recognition and that was it - nothing! All the years of hurt and bitterness disappeared- he no longer had any feelings towards her - that chapter was well and truly closed.

Sidney looked at Charlotte as she was admiring her surroundings. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman there. He could tell she was nervous and could feel her hand shaking. As they walked around the assembly rooms he could see everyone looking at her. Sidney whispered to her "you are more than equal to anyone here,- everyone is in awe of you - the ladies want to be you - and the gentlemen want to be next to you." He knew that they would want to do a lot more than that - as he dreamt about it every night in great detail. He kept this bit to himself however! 

Sidney asked Charlotte to dance and they danced together as if they were birds swirling in the sky - their bodies totally in sync with one another. They were in their own world, everyone around them vanished. They both wanted this moment to last forever.

Charlotte suddenly felt overwhelmed by her desire for Sidney and had to get some fresh air. She escaped to one of the resting rooms, with slight awkwardness she invaded another lady's solitude whilst she had escaped to read her book. The two women had instantly enjoyed one another's company. Charlotte was still full of adrenalin from their dance she had told her new friend - whose name was Susan of - her new love and her adventure so far - omitting the cove incidents of course. Charlotte admitted and shared her feelings "everything is so confusing at times I have all these feelings inside of me, I never expected any of this it is very intense being in love," Susan had said "it is an affliction indeed" . Charlotte liked her new friend and assured her she would be invited to the imminent regatta, - which Susan said she would try her very best to attend. Sidney had gone in search of Charlotte who had clearly gone missing. As he did so he walked in on the end of the new friends' conversation. Susan could see the instant appeal indeed and enjoyed seeing their chemistry.

Back in the ballroom, Sidney had taken Charlotte towards the dance floor once again - but they became separated in the crowd. When he found her again a gentleman he did not know was trying to speak with her and reach for her hand to kiss it. Sidney was fuming and asked the gentleman to refrain - as calmly as he could in the circumstances - and pointed out that Charlotte was to be his future wife! Charlotte looked so overwhelmed by his statement that Sidney inwardly became worried that his intense feelings for her may scare her away.

The next evening they were all enjoying a more relaxed evening, Georgiana wanted to teach Charlotte a traditional dance from her native country, Arthur thought this was a delightful idea. They faced one another and Georgiana was to play the male role. She started counting the steps so that Charlotte could learn. Georgiana marched backwards and Charlotte quickly glided towards Georgiana. Georgiana then stepped towards Charlotte and she does three spins, then claps twice high to the side in the air. They repeat the sequence three times going backward and forward like a jousting tournament. They spin around together holding hands and then join hands up high, slowly bringing them to the middle - then stand apart, bow and curtsey.

Georgiana urged Arthur to make a drum sound against his chair. Arthur was in his element and he started to drum.. " diiddy dum dum Diddy dum dum ", they start dancing all over again, when Sidney walks into the hallway - he could hear laughter and stopped at the doorway - stunned! Charlotte was out of breath but looked so happy. He again pictured her in Antiga, how she would love it there. She saw him watching and wanted to do this with Sidney- she held out her hand.

Georgiana grabbed Arthur and they danced all together - with Georgiana and Arthur spinning together and looking at each other with such intensity - it was obvious to see and they knew something had changed between them. 

They all returned from London, Tom was his usual over the top self about the possible new visitors to Sanditon. There had been some interest from the ball he had high hopes for.

Lady Denham had invited Sidney for another serious discussion about Tom as she was starting to worry again that he was getting carried away with his ideas. Charlotte had visited Lady Denham to ask for the use of her grounds - to practice her shooting for the forthcoming competition in Willingdon, Lady Denham really liked Charlotte's lust for life.. 

Later that day they both arrived at Lady Denham's estate, Sidney was laid on his side watching Charlotte - she laid on her front - bang! then jumping up - bang! He was impressed with her concentration and as she hit all the targets, it amused him every time. She had told him to stop trying to distract her - as he was putting her off! He apologised and let her finish with a cheeky grin. Charlotte is on her knees Sidney crawls towards her as if stalking her. As he nears his prey, she falls backwards and he is over her about to kiss her. Lady Denham marches over and a acosts Sidney. Lady Denham smiles and remembers her time with her Roley in their youth and sighs. Oh she wished she could have that time again. Then she snapped out of her daydream to tell Sidney off for his highly inappropriate behaviour.

It was the day of the Regatta it appeared that Charlotte's new friend is in fact THE Lady Susan Worcester and brings even THE Prince Regent. Tom cannot believe it and in complete shock for the whole day and Mary is so happy that his vision is coming true. The Prince is completely smitten with Charlotte, he finds her extraordinary. Charlotte appeases him with his over friendly behaviour for the sake of Sanditon's prosperous future. Sidney is green with jealousy and the fire inside him feels like a volcano about to erupt. He is relieved when they are alone again near the bandstand and he can't help himself. He accuses her of encouraging the Prince's behaviour. Charlotte cannot believe what she is hearing, she snaps "from what I have heard of your past Mr Parker, your the one that enjoys women's COMPANY and encouraging inappropriate behaviour and that you are very experienced in such matters". Sidney growled "that is enough!!" They both stare at one another- both their chests heaving with passion - of the wrong kind - and they spin around and leave in opposite directions.

Charlotte felt uneasy their first argument since their courtship together, she shouldn't have snapped but he shouldn't have judged her in such a way. She decided to try and calm down she started to read a book called 'matters of the heart'. Some of the chapters were quite detailed in more physical matters of love " oh my! " Charlotte was shocked about some of the descriptions but likened them very much to her feelings when close to her beloved. She had become engrossed in her book for some time especially at some of the drawings showing the naked form. She is disrupted from her reading as she hears a rustle under the door. Sidney had left her a letter which he had put under her door. He had written a long letter explaining about his past including the drinking and opium use and going to the brothels with Crowe just to numb his the pain of his lonely worthless life. He wanted to be honest with her he just hoped she would not fall out of love with him and think badly of him. In the letter he had asked her to meet him on the band stand. She kept him waiting on purpose. When they eventually meet, he very warily reaches for her hand and kisses it and says he is sorry, he just hates any other gentlemen going near her especially knowing their thoughts. Charlotte responds "although I do not understood your past in full it should remain in the past. You are a better man now and very much improved! ". He twirls her around under the stars and then to her surprise starts humming their song that they danced at the The Mawdsley's ball.

Although he and Charlotte had made amends, that night Sidney lay on his bed feeling more than slightly agitated, he knew what he wanted to do but would it scare her off?? It had been 2 months now since they started their courtship, Sidney knew he couldn't wait any longer, he hadn't anticipated the true bounds of his frustration, desire and impatience - until he met Charlotte!


	5. Patience is a virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passion in their Cove.

PART 5. ❤️

Patience is a virtue .

Sidney had thought all day about his plan of where to go and what to say. It is now very late in the evening, he is standing outside - gazing up at Charlotte's bedroom window - wondering what she is doing and seeing if she has put out her candle to go to sleep. Sidney felt a thrill of excitement, she hadn't yet extinguished her candle. 'now is my chance' he thought and gathering some dirt from the ground beneath his feet and carefully throwing it against her window in the hope she would hear it and know he was there. Charlotte being Charlotte just thought it was an annoying bird and carried on reading her book, especially as it was getting to a very interesting part where the handsome male hero was about to caress forbidden areas of the female protagonist! But just as she was getting to the best bit- more tapping! With a sigh she went to go and shoo the bird away, she opened her window and noticed Sidney smiling underneath, "Sidney! what are you doing" ?? He just put his finger to his mouth and just gestured for her to come outside. She noticed he had two lanterns in his hand. Charlotte hurriedly put on her shoes and coat, even though it was very warm she would look very strange going outside in her nightdress. She quickly grabbed her satchel and sneaked outside. He held her hand and they hurried towards the beach to their cove, the tide was out but the water was lapping lightly against the rocks. Sidney placed the lanterns down and placed his coat on one of the rocks - so that Charlotte could sit on it. She took her shoes off so she could feel the water on her feet, the water was still quite warm. Sidney removed his boots too, then sat next to her- so they could share the feeling of the warm water lapping against their bare flesh. 

There was silence all around while they were both looking up into the sky of what looked like a million stars. Without thinking they let their feet touch, and as they did so it sent a thrill right through the both of them. Sidney could feel his whole body shiver - as if his nerves were getting the better of him. Charlotte said "Sidney are you alright ?, you seem distracted with something. " Sidney took a deep breath and said," I am just trying to find the words that I need to say to you? " Charlotte reached over to stroke his face. 

Sidney turned fully towards her and looked very serious indeed. He took both her hands and looked longingly into her beautiful dark eyes and through them deep into her soul. "Charlotte Heywood you have brought happiness back into my life you have warmed my heart, I want to be the one to make you happy for the rest of our lives and have adventures with you and be blessed with a family with you, will you make me the happiest of men and say you will be my wife". 

Charlotte, tears in her eyes, became completely speechless at Sidney 's proposal. Sidney started to worry at her prolonged awkward silence. He looked down now preparing for the worst. "Sidney forgive me I am in shock 'tis all, although we have only known each other a short while, I cannot imagine wanting to experience anything more without you by my side, I am completely and utterly in love with you Sidney Parker. A million yeses!" Sidney on trying to stand up, lost his footing so that as he was just about to embrace Charlotte, he fell back fully into the water, with a huge splash and arms flayed like a butterfly. As the gently ebbing waves withdrew his body was visible - his wet clothes clung to his toned body - his shirt had become transparent and was clinging to his firm chest. 

Charlotte removed her coat and went towards him to try and reach for him but lost her footing trying to do so - tumbling forwards and landing on top of him. This was not the outcome she had intended and in shock she jumped off and away from him. Sidney's eyes were suddenly wide as if he was about to be hit by a horse and carriage, his mouth dropped open, Charlotte looked down, her nightdress was wet through and like Sidney's shirt was completely see -through. His breathing became heavy. Charlotte froze- she looked very embarrassed!! . Sidney placed his hand on the side of her face and slowly kissed her and whispered to her "you are so beautiful" he moved her hair from her face, Charlotte started to tremble, their wet bodies were pressed against one another their hands intertwined, the heat from their bodies rising. Sidney moved his hand into her hair and gently held the back of her head and embraced her as if his life depended on it. He wanted her so badly and he let his hand slowly caress her back while he looked deep into her eyes, and dared to look again at her womanly figure. He let his eyes wander to places he had only dreamed about with her. Charlotte was watching him caress her with his deep brown eyes. Charlotte closed her eyes so she could let him look wherever he wanted. He turned her around and slowly let his hand trail down her spine and then pressed his full weight against her as he wrapped his arms around her middle. Charlotte gasped, as she could feel his desire for her, her chest was heaving with the want for him she was starting to understand even more of her recently read book now. "Sidney" she said in her sweet soft voice, as he started to kiss her neck and the bare skin on her shoulder and glided his fingertips which trailed towards the side of her bosom. She couldn't breathe and turned around again and started to guide him out of the water, she placed herself on the rocks and pulled Sidney towards her - letting her fingers trail down his chest and placing small kisses from his neck downwards to where his shirt had become slightly open. Sidney moaning longingly at her touch and with a trembling voice managed to say "Charlotte we can't not here! not now, believe me when I say there is nothing I want more than to take you as my wife, but we must wait until our wedding night, he had to close his eyes and clench his fists to control himself, he was so close to throwing all propriety out to sea."

Charlotte was disappointed but was also elated by his passion and his control and adherance to propriety. There was also of course the fact that the full consummation of their passion was something still to come. "There are amazing times ahead to look forward to indeed", she thought to herself mischievously and wondered how far it was to Gretna Green! Her family would be very disappointed in her though, she would just have to be patient!

Charlotte was feeling the cold, luckily she had brought her satchel with her bathing clothes in, so she took off her wet nightdress - at which point this was too much again for Sidney who bolted upright at the sight of her actual naked form. He did however decide it was only gentlemanly to help her put her bathing clothes on - a difficult task on wet flesh. If his hands were to glide over certain areas of her wet body - then so be it!

Charlotte was very pleased Sidney helped her with her clothes, however she smiled to herself it had taken him a rather long time to help her get dressed. As they were illuminated by the candle light and semi silhouetted, Charlotte noticed something different about Sidney. He was sat on the rocks putting on his boots, she was drawn to his breaches. She flushed as she realised this was the result of their encounter. Sidney smiled and was quite embarassed also. Charlotte dared to ask "how long will it stay like that for? " Sidney said "at what we have just experienced together, I feel quite some time yet"- and gave her a cheeky smile.

Sidney and Charlotte both managed to return home and to their separate beds - without being spotted. They both landed on their respective beds as if floating in mid air. Charlotte kicked her legs with excitement and grabbed her pillow and pulled it into her face to muffle the sound of her joyous scream as she says "Charlotte Parker!!!!" 

Sidney just sighed and kept picturing the images of Charlotte in all her womanly form and imagined what he would liked to have done to her - had propriety, maturity and stoicism not taken precedence.

They both slept very well this night - but had very pleasant dreams indeed!

*************

The next morning Sidney joined everyone for breakfast and they broke the exciting news together, everyone was over joyed. Sidney used Tom's office to write to Charlotte's father to ask for his permission to marry Charlotte - his true love. Charlotte and Sidney were in a world of bliss, they were so happy. 

Six days had passed, Sidney was starting to be a little on edge awaiting a response from her father. Sidney called to visit his family - when Charlotte had appeared " Sidney my papa has agreed we can be married" with a big sigh of relief, Sidney picked her up and swung her around and around until they were both dizzy " oh Charlotte I am so happy" .

Mary entered the room and smiled at all the excitement before her. She had said "Sidney I have truly never seen you so content. I am so happy for you both, but before I forget Sidney this letter arrived for today it looks important," Sidney examined the envelope, "Antigua? he looked confused - he had a recent letter with updates from Mr Andrews the Estate Manager already?? .Sidney started to read, his expression became very serious indeed, almost as if in shock… Charlotte daren't interrupt him, then he closed the letter and walked into another room - where he started pacing…..


	6. Antigua awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures begin

Antigua awaits

Tom, Mary and Charlotte were stood watching and waiting to find out what the news could be…..

Sidney looked up and could see everyone waiting in anticipation "There has been a very severe storm it has torn through the Estate it has taken the outbuildings also some of the workers 'homes, there are many injured which has brought everything to a halt. Mr Andrews is struggling to manage on his own and needs me there so I will have to go and see what needs to be done", inwardly he also felt the dread of the possible financial loss, especially now that he had his future wife to provide for.

Everyone was in shock at this sudden change of events. Charlotte was the first to speak "I will come with you and help, we are a good team Sidney " "Charlotte we can't, I do not know the true extent of what awaits me, I will not you put in harms way - plus we are not married"

Charlotte was quickly trying to think of other solutions "wait! what if Georgiana and Arthur came too, surely all of us together would be a greater help than if you went on your own - and it would all be seemly and observing propriety?"

Sidney knew it was a futile exercise trying to stop Charlotte once she felt strongly about anything, he sighed, "I will speak with Georgiana and Arthur". He was torn - he wanted Charlotte by his side, but if anything were to happen to her or his family….

Georgiana was in deep shock at the news and there was no question, she needed to be there to help put things right - it was her home. Sidney then called upon Arthur, he jumped up immediately and said "I will do anything you need me to do my dear brother - we are Parkers - and we stick together "I also could do with more physical exertion" he added, with a grin and patting his belly.

Charlotte was pacing in her room, she was worried that Sidney would find a way to go on his own to in-order protect her. She did not want to be separated from him - and was aware the journey alone would take months! Fortunately, Sidney walked into Trafalgar House with Georgiana and Arthur, who simply said "let the adventures begin!" . They would all be going together! 

*********************************

Prior to departing, Sidney had asked James Stringer, Sanditon's trusted estate employee and son of it's foreman, to draw up some plans/instructions that may assist in repairing the outbuildings. Charlotte had also written to her family to inform them of her departure but reassured them that she would be travelling with Arthur and Georgiana and on their return they would visit them - so they could finally get to meet their future son-in-law.

The next week they all departed for Antigua. Georgiana was thrilled to be introducing Charlotte to her homeland. Charlotte was embracing the adventure ahead, although she had been warned of the cramped conditions onboard and the long arduous journey ahead of them - at the mercy of the wind and the currents. Nevertheless, she was fascinated at the sight of the sailing ship in front of her and the adventure that lay ahead. She had never seen anything like it - the drawings in her books were nothing compared to this, she smiled to herself, the last boat she had stepped foot on prior to this was a rowing boat at the Regatta. What a wonderful memory that was - it had started out as a quick escape from the crowds but ended up with Sidney and herself rowing together hand in hand - moving in unison- and finally rowing under a willow tree hidden from prying eyes where they had the most amazing kiss. Sidney had whispered to her "I am totally within your power Charlotte Heywood"

Whilst Georgiana was overjoyed at the happy couple's recent news, she also hoped that they would not be cooing over one another for the whole trip! Georgiana could not believe the change in Sidney, she had grown up seeing the darkest side of him and now she was seeing the loving happy man that her father knew he could be.

Georgiana and Charlotte were just chatting and settling in their cabin when Georgiana wanted to ask her dearest friend a question,"Charlotte how did you know you were in love with Sidney? . Charlotte started to explain the feelings of her always wanting to be near him and the butterflies in her stomach and the strong desire within her- especially after their earlier disagreements and the fire he produced within her.

Georgiana had taken in all that Charlotte had said and was deep in thought. Charlotte asked "why do you ask?? "I was just curious that is all", was Georgiana's non- committal reply. 

Arthur and Sidney were just playing a game of cards in their cabin. Arthur suddenly asked Sidney " how did you know you were in love with Charlotte?" Sidney just smiled to himself, " I couldn't stop thinking about her, I found excuses to be near her and after arguing with her I didn't know whether I wanted to throttle her or embrace her. I can't imagine another day not wanting to be by her side.- Why do you ask Arthur". In the same non-committal way as Georgiana had just given to a similar question of Charlotte, he quickly interjected "no reason - I just wanted to know what it feels like"…. At that moment Georgiana knocked on their cabin "Myself and Charlotte wondered if you wanted to join us?" Sidney and Arthur both jumped up and joined them in lounge area, they all spoke about various topics, it was so very relaxed and they felt free from society's rules and etiquette.

On their journey they all managed to settle into their daily routines and Sidney was really enjoying every moment of the time he was spending with Charlotte. They could get to know each other even more with their close proximity they enjoyed playing card games, they were both quite competitive! He was surprised how good she was at cards - she was a remarkable woman he thought. Not many women would have offered to undertake this journey - an adventure though it was, it was indeed a lengthy, arduous experience in quite a confined space with little privacy. All of these for Charlotte and Sidney were minimised by their proximity to each other. This proximity created other challenges for the couple however! Following the recent cove incident just before the news of the storm came through, both Charlotte and Sidney had tried very hard not to think about the vision of each other's naked bodies - clad as they had been, only in wet cotton - made transparent by the lapping waters of their cove. It remained unsaid but they had both individually decided it would be best to try and refrain from any intense moments similar to that in their cove again before their wedding day - and certainly not on board this sailing ship!

As the days went by, Georgiana would sketch and write poetry, Arthur on the other hand would tend to day dream about pig roasts and apple pie. He also enjoyed very much entertaining Georgiana and would make up humorous limericks for her. One evening after a busy day, the foursome took some time to enjoy each other's company and at the end of the evening, all had imbibed rather a lot of wine. They were singing joyful songs and dancing - eventually all collapsing in a heap. Georgiana excused herself and headed off to bed and shortly followed by Arthur, leaving Sidney and Charlotte now alone.

They looked at each each other with their loving deep dark eyes - Sidney came up behind Charlotte, placing his hand on her back - oh the feel of the heat from his hand - she just wanted to sink into him, Sidney started to draw a letter - then words - on her back. Very slowly Charlotte smiled - he was writing " I love you" . Charlotte turned around to face him under the moonlight sky. She guided him onto the upper deck all they could hear was the creaking timbers and the lapping of the waves. There was a small area with a large lifeboat - for emergencies. They peered inside the cover which had come loose, and got under the cover inside the boat which was easily big enough for the two of them to lie down. She started to undo his shirt buttons, stroking him with her fingers- down the hairs at the top of his firm chest. Her fingers trembled but there on his chest she started to trace the same words Sidney had traced on her back earlier. He couldn't breathe, he held her hand and reaching out for her arm he placed soft kisses all the way up the soft sensitive flesh of her inner arm - and up towards her neck, and finally then placed his lips fully upon hers. Sidney then lifted her so that she was lying on top of him - so she could look deep into his eyes once more. He was totally lost in her - he knew he had to stop "but just a little longer" he thought.

Sidney was spellbound and felt the heat rising further within him, he could feel the curves of her glorious body. They wanted each other so badly. Charlotte undid more of the tiny buttons of his crisp white shirt fully - and placed kisses lower down his newly bared toned and taught chest where she had just gently traced the words "I love you" Suddenly they heard footsteps! They both remained silent. One of the other fellow passengers had come out for some fresh air, Charlotte tried not to giggle as they had tucked themselves down further into the boat. It would be bliss when they were married not have to sneak around - but at this point this furtively caught moment in time was a magnificent one to add to their history of such moments!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrive at Antigua at last, the journey had been a long and arduous one as expected and indeed there was an air of trepidation on entering the estate. Mr Andrews looked exceedingly relieved at the arrival of support. Sidney looks at his once lovely surroundings and torn apart buildings - where to begin??? Georgiana and Charlotte spent their time usefully by visiting the injured and their families. Meanwhile, Arthur and Sidney focussed on assessing if any buildings and homes could be repaired, and had the advice from The foreman's son James to add to their planning. Thankfully, the main machinery remained unharmed -it would just take time to get everything back in order.

Georgiana had returned to Sidney asking if the workers who had their homes damaged could move into the main house, while their homes were undergoing repairs, there were three families who had no homes. Also there were four men with various wounds as a result of the storm and their efforts to repair the damage. They would stay in the main house too, to help them recuperate, Charlotte would help with changing their dressings and help with the children belonging to the three families.

Sidney and Arthur were exhausted - they were both not used to manual labour, especially Arthur, but they both had determination to complete their tasks ahead - and knew the importance and necessity of it being done. They worked very well as a team. Sidney was grateful to have a chance to spend this time with him - he had missed him over the the last 10 years.

In the evenings it was Sidney who found it difficult being so near to Charlotte on this beautiful island - but as yet out of respect for her and propriety was unable to consummate their relationship. It felt as if they were already man and wife but in the eyes of society they still had to adere to the rules. Charlotte and Sidney managed to sneak moments of solace and held each others hands - and kissed each other on the cheek, when no-one else was watching.

The restoration on the island had taken just over a month at this point - They were due to set sail for home in two weeks time. Georgiana and Sidney were listening to Charlotte singing to the children" lavenders blue dilly dilly, lavenders green, when I am king dilly dilly you shall be queen" she had a sweet singing voice. Georgiana asked " Sidney - how badly do you want to be married to Charlotte?" "very much indeed Georgiana - It is all I think about " and looked quite embarrassed. Sidney was not accustomed to sharing his feelings in this way - Georgiana smiled at his honest response to her question and replied " You know you could take your vows here???


	7. To have and to hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To have and to hold 💍 
> 
> Love is in the air

To have and to hold 💍 

Charlotte was on the veranda looking out on to the beautiful Antiguan scene before her. She was daydreaming about herself and Sidney, when he sneaked up behind her. "Penny for your thoughts Miss Heywood". "I was just imagining what our married life would be like" - she replied, and in doing so she felt a flush in her cheeks which was clearly visible. Sidney was bursting to ask his question, "Charlotte how would you feel about getting married here in Antigua, we can return to Sanditon as man and wife?", Charlotte smiled - excitement filled her eyes," oh Sidney could we? would our families not be too disappointed in us ?"

Sidney pondered for a moment tapping his chin, he said" I know - we could have a blessing in Willingdon for our families and friends" Charlotte beamed with delight " "yes Sidney - of course I will marry you here. It is so beautiful here and I can't wait any longer to be your wife."

Charlotte spun herself around as she did so her hair swished sensuously across his face, "where are you off to, my soon- to-be Mrs Parker." "I am going to plan our wedding!" she replied assertively - with a determined tone and a broad grin. 

So it was all set then! They would get married in a week's time, an intimate affair, not an over the top wedding, which was much more to their taste. 

************************

It was the night before their wedding Charlotte and Georgiana were both giggling and Sidney and Arthur were watching them from afar, little did Sidney know but they were discussing THE wedding night. Arthur was trying to pluck up the courage to tell Sidney of his true feelings for Georgiana. He had tried to keep his feelings buried within, but it was no use - he was madly in love with his dearest friend, he just hoped that one day she may return his affections.

Arthur was about to to open up to Sidney when he was interrupted by Mr Andrews asking them for to join him with a game of cards. On this occasion, Sidney didn't partake in too much to drink as he wanted to feel his very best on his wedding day.

Both Sidney and Charlotte wanted to bid each other goodnight on the eve of their wedding but decided to remain in their rooms to prevent their desires getting the better of them - and it was traditionally thought to be bad luck to do so in any case! Not that either of them held much respect for conforming to such traditions. 

It was the morning of their wedding, Sidney adorned his crisp white shirt, embroidered gold brocade high buttoned waist coat, cream breaches and polished boots. The waistcoat was given to him by Georgiana - it had been her father's - she had had it tailored to fit his slighter frame - and he felt very handsome indeed in it.

Georgina came to wish him well, tears appeared in her eyes as he saw Sidney in the waistcoat. " I know my father will be watching over us today" and hugged Sidney. His ward had not been able to do this - since her father had died. Sidney was overcome by her affection and treasured this moment.

Charlotte had spent far too long fiddling with her hair, she normally didn't fuss about her hair but wanted to look her very best for Sidney. She looked at herself in the long mirror she did not recognise herself, her dress was ivory and with intricate gold embroidery on her bodice and a gold head band and with a long veil trailing behind with gold shimmering shoes, the dress was meant for Georgiana's coming of age dress for her first season but she wanted Charlotte to have it for her special day.

Charlotte entered the Chapel overlooking the Antiguan shore line. The sun was shining onto her already blushed skin. She looked radiant like a true goddess. Sidney was waiting next to Arthur when he saw the vision before him, his heart skipping a beat he thought that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever beheld- and was overcome that soon she would be his.

Charlotte felt very nervous walking towards her most handsome Prince - all resplendent in his gold - wonderfully.matching her own beautiful gilded trousseau. She smiled the most amazing smile. He whispered "you are so beautiful my angel of the sea."

They both had tears in their eyes whilst saying their vows, following which they kissed for the first time as man and wife. They were now as one, and could burst with mutual happiness. There was a joyous, magical feeling in the air all around the newly wedded couple - compounded as their guests showered them with flower petals.

They continued onto their intimate wedding reception - in attendance were the families staying with them and the chaplain who had read the vows - and of course, Mr Andrews and his family. Such exclusivity did mean however that they could all have a banquet fit for a king, with exotic fruits and to Arthur's delight - a roasted pig.

They drank and danced until they were fit to drop! The music filling the air - the lanterns dangling from the trees. The whole ambience felt so magical. Sidney was watching his wife swaying to the music, - he sighed, it was time! .

"Mrs Parker may I request a dance in a more intimate setting" ," why of course Mr Parker" - he guided her into their bed chamber and bowed to her- as if to mimic a real dance. They continue with the their dance but on meeting in the middle - does not let her go again. Instead, spinning her around and planting kisses down her neck and starting to unbutton her heavily gilded dress. The dress fell to floor and, as it did so, she undid his buttons and removed his shirt - thus taking turns to undress each other. After many such turns - each movement undressing one another - mimicked the most amazing dance ritual. They were now dancing completely naked and he was twisting and twirling her around - finally lifting her up gently but firmly onto the bed - kissing every inch of her heaving and panting body.

It was getting too much for Charlotte she needed to feel him even closer" Please Sidney take me as your wife " Sidney did not need asking twice - he looked into her eyes kissed her and was so tender and careful not to hurt her. Despite the animal like passion that was overwhelming him, he took his time with every movement kissing her slowly as they became further entwined with one another. They both collapsed in a heavenly sigh, wanting this moment to last forever.

It was no suprise that the newlyweds remained in their room for the next two days, only coming out to get food as they had worked up quite an appetite! Arthur kept trying to grab Sidney's attention as he rushed from the kitchen back to their room, he would just have to be patient to speak to him about Georgiana another day.

Both Sidney and Charlotte both decided it was now time to venture out of their room back towards normality. Charlotte was keeping Georgiana company and they went for a long walk, Charlotte wanted to enjoy their last moments of the beautiful views as they would be leaving soon .

Arthur finally summoned up the necessary courage to talk to Sidney " Sidney please could I speak with you regarding an important matter". Sidney was amused he had never seen him be so serious before, "of course Arthur what is on your mind?" Arthur decided to just come out with it " I am in love with Georgiana, I have tried to suppress my true feelings but I fear it is futile, please may I ask your permission for her hand in marriage, I know it is many months until she comes of age but I would wait forever"

Sidney smiled and couldn't help teasing his brother he turned his back to him and started pacing the room and tapping his chin. Arthur started to look pale. Sidney glanced over his shoulder and started laughing, "my dear Arthur I have known you are in love with her for many months now, of course you have my blessing, I hope she returns your affections.

Arthur was so relieved he now had to find the courage to ask her…. 

Sidney sat back in his chair as Arthur left the room, Sidney started to imagine he would have to give permission for his own daughter to marry one day and imagined having a well spirited daughter, she would be beautiful just like Charlotte and have unruly curly dark hair.


	8. My dearest friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur declares his love, they all start their journey home, will they make it!

Arthur having made his mind up, desperately needed to talk to Georgiana before they set sail for home. He was nervous as he did not know how she felt about him in the romantic sense. They were indeed the dearest of friends already - but he would just have to throw caution to the wind since his realisation of how much he loved Georgiana. He couldn't bear the thought of not being able to spend the rest of his life with her as his wife. He had a plan and would need to go ahead before they left Georgiana's homeland!

His plan was to leave a note under her door - like a treasure hunt - with the instruction to "go find me under our palm tree". Georgiana, on discovering the note, smiled "what is he up-to?". Georgiana made her way quickly to the tree, - she knew exactly which one. Under the tree was a strategically placed Pineapple, she could see the cut across it, so she removed the uppermost part. Inside was a note which read "nearly there, now please go a bit further around the tree for I am the person with whom you are meant to be". At this point Arthur appears behind the tree on bended knee, proclaiming his undying love and asking Georgiana to marry him.

Georgina has tears in her eyes and simply says " I love you too Arthur" going towards him and kissing his hands and sinking her body into his - the best feeling in the world. There - sat beneath their tree they dreamed of what their life would be like and how different it would be as a result of their mutual love. They discussed returning to Antigua at the point when Georgiana comes of age. Arthur had to stipulate on one condition however, that there would be crumpets - how he had been missing them so! They laughed with arms entwined under the protection of the umbrella - like huge palms of their tree - towering high above their heads.

They all say farewell to Antigua with the knowledge that their visit meant not only that everything would soon be back to normal with the production on the Estate - but also their lives would be changed forever. 

Unlike the outward journey, Sidney and Charlotte were able to share the same cabin on the homeward one - as they were now legally man and wife. it was heavenly. They tried not to be too obvious with physical affection in public but would find excuses to return to their cabin, and after all it wouldn't matter if they rocked the boat a little more! And of course they did need to plan their blessing on their return home to appease the potentially disappointed friends and family awaiting their return. Arthur and Georgiana did not as yet have this luxury of a shared cabin - however longed for it may be for both of them. Neither could they therefore have the private physical proximity a shared cabin would have permitted. In addition, aside from the practicalities - there was also propriety to consider - after all Georgiana was not yet of age - and she was Sidney's ward and under his protection. Fortunately a spare cabin was available so that Georgiana could have one to herself on this homeward journey. She would miss Charlotte's company but the cabins were exceedingly small so the homeward journey was a little less cramped for Georgiana. Charlotte and Sidney were in a cramped cabin - but the newlyweds did not mind in the least their new proximity. 

The party was more than halfway into their journey home. It was was late in the evening and the weather had taken a turn for the worst. The sky was dark and ominous with yellow tinged heavy clouds and he feeling of a storm in the air. The waves were lapping high up the sides of the ship and rising over the vessel with the relentless swells. The passengers were struggling to stay upright. They were being thrown back and forth. Meanwhile the ship's hands were busily trying to control the sails and secure the masts. There is a sudden loud crack - one deck hand shrieked, his voice muffled by the blasting storm "the mast has snapped, look out below, the mast has snapped". Within seconds water was entering into to the galley. Loud voices rang out "Abandon ship, abandon ship" and in panic everyone was gathering their things to head to the life boats. 

Arthur ensured Georgiana was placed on the boat, Sidney and Charlotte close behind. The four were closely huddled to ensure they didn't get separated. It was dark and in high winds and poor visibility, Sidney had also entered the boat thinking Charlotte was immediately behind him as she had been throughout the exodus. But she was not - Charlotte had turned suddenly and left her travelling companions on hearing a child's voice whimpering in a corner, out of sight, only she had heard. He was transfixed to his hiding place, paralysed by fear - he was too frightened to come out. She couldn't leave him, and went to help him, thus being separated from her new husband and her friends - who were already being lowered down into the angry sea. Calmly, lovingly and courageously, Charlotte was trying to coax the little boy out "come on my little one let's go on another special boat and look out for mermaids" the little boy slowly reached out for her hand and they hurriedly made their way - battling against the rolling waves and the howling wind attacking their faces. 

Sidney had started rowing away from the sinking storm-struck vessel - when he realised he couldn't see Charlotte anywhere on the lifeboat. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach. Panic stricken he clambered over the other passengers - and with a cry coming from deep within him "CHARLOTTE - CHARLOTTE" . The adrenalin had already set in for him when he was delegated to lead the action stations for his lifeboat - coordinating the rowing and acting with courage and strength that his physique had allowed. He now couldn't think straight - partly the effects of the fight or flight response - and partly pure shock of Charlotte not being where he had thought her to be. He looked over to the doomed ship - where he could now just see the outline of Charlotte and a small child. He desperately tried to turn the lifeboat around but the waves kept forcing them further away..

Charlotte could see his attempts and knew they was only one way. There were no other lifeboats and she, and the child, would now have to jump overboard. It was their only chance of survival. Sidney quickly tied a rope around his middle. Even though apart they worked as one. He saw Charlotte pick up the boy - she calmly said to him " after three we are going to jump". Charlotte prepared for the cold shock to hit her and her dress ballooned as she did so. The cold hit her - she was being pulled further down by the weight of her clothing. She held the small boy tight in her arms franticly kicking until she could feel herself rising to the surface, and their heads were above water. Sidney, with the rope attached and held by Arthur, was desperately swimming towards where they had jumped overboard. It seemed an age before he could see them. He searched the area frantically. Suddenly Charlotte gasped for air as her head came out the water - arms still clasped tightly to the little boy, who also gasped for air as they broke the surface of the swell and its foam. Sidney grabbed them both, lassoed them with the rope and swam to the lifeboat, supported by Arthur who pulled his brother and the troubled party with all his might to the lifeboat. 

With all safely on the lifeboat, despite all coughing. exhausted and shivering, there was such relief that they were all safe and all together again. They had to strip off their sodden cold clothes and were wrapped tightly by their companions on board in blankets and any spare clothing any of them had brought. Thank goodness Georgiana had brought a bag with extra clothes. Sidney had tears in his eyes- the relief he felt was overwhelming. " Charlotte if anything would have happened to you...... ", he closed his eyes - Charlotte replied in a sweet voice," I know Sidney I just couldn't leave him - he was so frightened" . If it were possible he loved her even more. He so admired her caring disposition and her bravery - he knew she would always be like this and follow her sense of what is right, and her commitment. 

The second life boat was now next to them, Charlotte could hear a woman sobbing and screaming "my Ben" ....my Ben" over and over again - in desperate tones. I need to go back to get Ben PLEASE!!! , Charlotte reached out to the little boy and asked his name - which in all the drama she had not previously asked. In a quiet little voice and shivering as he spoke "it's Ben Madam". Charlotte yelled over to the other lifeboat and screamed as loudly as the pleading woman - the intense emotion making her voice high pitched and uttered simultaneous with tears of joy, relief and exhaustion "Ben is here - your Ben is here". The child's mother was likewise relieved yet exhausted and was overwhelmed that her son had been saved. "Thank you for saving him " " I can never repay you" - sobbing through her enduring tears. 

Hours had past as they drifted amongst the waves they had stopped trying to row against the current - and they were exhausted, even though they had taken turns. They had eventually fallen asleep and were only woken by the bright sunrise. The little lifeboat felt suddenly still - with a slight jolt it had come to a halt. Sidney jumped up, dazed and very confused they were on land! But where? Sidney woke everyone to tell them they were on land. They were almost out of fresh water that they had brought with them from the original vessel - so this was just in time. They had all struggled to move at first but then clambered out of the boat - feeling unstable on terra firma - it took a while to get their land legs - but they needed to get moving. They were in dire need of sustenance and relieving their other basic needs. They were also unaware if the indigenous people's were friendly and welcoming. 

After waking a short distance over some Sandhills they could hear a noise in the distance. They had at least identified some signs of life. They still did not know where they were but at least they knew it was populated! 

They eventually found the Harbour - they had landed in an uninhabited cove area completely out of sight of the harbour itself. It appeared to be a small fishing port and Charlotte overheard the trawler men in front of her. They were talking in Spanish, and their horses were decorated with flowers. As they made their way further into the main square, they found the most exquisite fountain and festival music playing. Their arrival had coincided with a fiesta!. She says to one of the trawler men in perfect Spanish " Por favor, dígame cuándo partirá el próximo barco a Inglaterra". Sidney chuckled to himself "is there no end to her talents?" Sidney had wished he had paid more attention in his Spanish classes - he was too busy larking about with his school friend, Crowe. Charlotte's learning had meant she was able to find them their way home. Charlotte had managed to find out when the next boat would be departing for England. 

Sidney was at a loss how they would manage to find the funds to pay for their journey home. He had lost any money he had when he had jumped in to save Charlotte and Ben - so they now had no money. They had already paid for their passage home on the now sunken sailing vessel. Sidney pats Arthur on the shoulder, in a gentlemanly gesture and in concern as he doesn't know what to do. His hand hits something odd - something that is not skin! Sidney wonders what Arthur has under his shirt, Arthur smiled to himself, "not only do always I keep emergency rations my dear brother I also have plenty of money hidden about my person - in case of emergencies, " dear God Arthur there feels enough here to take us all on a world trip" he pats him once again "you are a genius" . Georgiana just swoons at her hero and husband to be. 

The next ship would be in four days - giving them time to get ready, acquire clothes and other necessary provisions for the continuation of their journey. The four days' wait also allowed them to attend and enjoy the fiesta. During this preparation time they also met an English sea captain who was staying at a vineyard nearby. The captain invited them to visit him at the vineyard - staying there if they wished. They were so fortunate - attending the harvest of the ripened grapes - and were encouraged to try grape treading in the local traditional style. Sidney and Charlotte danced in the big vat of grapes - they were covered in red juices upto their shins. He reflected on the contrast of what his life may have been - and how full of adventure and love and laughter his new life has become. They dance around within the grape vat in circles hand in hand in a whirl of bliss. 

Afterwards Charlotte's and Sidney's bare legs are covered in red juices from the grapes and they decide to share a very deserving warm bath together. They feel so at ease with one another now - all of the shyness has now disappeared. They caress each other's warm skin and melt into one another in the warm sensual water. "Pure contentment is a wonderful feeling" - Charlotte smiled to herself. 

Later that evening Sidney noticed the captain deep in thought. His name was Benjamin. He was looking sad and almost in pain and certainly troubled. He decided to spend some time with him to see if he could find out. Captain Benjamin confided in Sidney about memories of his tortured past and how alone he felt. It was a relief for him to do this and they enjoy each other's company immensely. After a few drinks they speak quite openly and he tells Sidney of his capture 10 yrs ago whilst at sea, after which he ended up working in a mine for 3 years as a slave. On his release he had lived on the seas - a very lonely life. His only regret was that prior to his first voyage he had attended a ball in London and met the most amazing woman. They had spent days together prior to setting sail. When he was captured he had an important letter with his true love's address. He was stripped of all his belongings apart from a small ship charm that she had given to him. 

That evening Benjamin dared to dream of his true love that he had spoken to Sydney about. He was watching her at the Ball from afar, she kept herself hidden away from the main crowds and appeared shy and not wanting any attention, despite the fact that her beautiful long hair shimmered under the glowing candelabras. He walked over towards her and stood next to her and tried to get her attention. "I don't know about you Miss but I find these gatherings rather overwhelming, " she smiled and nodded in agreement. He asked her to dance. She nodded and floated over to the floor. They had the most wonderful dance, she was so very graceful - very quiet but so very beautiful. He asked this amazing creature if he could call upon her the next day. She was staying with her friends' family for the season. He called upon her each day and each day she opened up more to him and their last day together they stood in front of the fountain in Hyde Park. There was a gust of wind that blew off her bonnet. He ran for it to save it for her. As he returned the bonnet to her she looked like an amazing enchantress with her flowing hair. Their eyes met and they spoke to each other's souls - and shared the most amazing kiss. Benjamin promised to write to her at his first port of call and then on his return in a month's time he would like to be permitted to court her. 

In the dream, he managed to send a letter to her with a sketch of her it was the image of her in front of the fountain, on receipt of the drawing she felt the most loved woman in all the world, and would wait for him forever. Benjamin wakens from his glorious dream with the despair of losing his one true love and what might have been because he has lost her address and in reality hadn't visited her friend as he had in the dream! He wonders about her life - if she was happy or had her own family now. 

Benjamin was tired of the constant travelling he never felt settled. He was considering staying in England when they returned. Sidney at breakfast the next morning prior to setting sail invites him to stay with the family, until he decides on his next venture. Benjamin is very pleased with the invitation. 

They finally set sail for home and everyone is in great spirits and cannot wait to tell everyone their exciting news as so much has changed. Thankfully after weeks of calmer seas they had arrived safely on dry land. From the port they journeyed home by carriage. After their journey although very tired they all ascended upon Trafalgar House. The Parker family were in tears and overwhelmed over everyone's safe return. 

Charlotte and Sidney and Georgina and Arthur would tell everyone their news when they are all settled - maybe after the evening at dinner. Benjamin enters behind the hustle and bustle of all the goings on. He felt happy being surrounded by all the excitement and love. He suddenly drops his bags and stares at the woman in front of him, "no it cannot be" in a slight whisper…………


	9. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is all around

New beginnings 

Diana had called to see Mary to tell her about the new remedies she had created. Diana had been having regular meetings with Dr Futchs - she was inspired by him and his studies of natural medicine. She was just about to lift a bottle out of her satchel to show Mary, when Sidney and the others walked in. Before she could greet everyone she noticed the gentleman stood directly in front of her, and was halted in her tracks. She dropped the bottle of potion to the floor - smashing into several pieces - but remained transfixed. She could not believe her eyes. Her hands now shaking, her eyes remained fixed on the man. He had long brown hair tied in a pony tail, it was streaked with grey at the temples, He had piercing blue eyes, and a ruddy complexion. She could not believe what she was seeing. This was Benjamin - who she thought she would never see again! He Smiled and reached down to help her with the broken bottle, slowly taking a large piece of the broken glass bottle from her hand, and in its place, putting the boat charm that she gave him all those years ago. He whispered, "it has kept me safe for all these years - I need to explain why I did not come back to you, I have never forgotten you Diana" 

There was so much commotion it appeared no-one noticed the interaction between them. Mary however could sense something afoot and escorted them into the drawing room to have some tea, and so they could be alone. 

Diana was in shock but managed to listen to his sorry tale. With tears in her eyes the ache that she had held inwardly all these years could now be set free. She embraces him and simply says that "they should start afresh to get to know one another again" ,she felt so very at ease with him, her more usual jittery anxious self now more calm - it was as if she had just taken in a breath of fresh air. 

They excuse themselves and go for a walk into the town, on the pretext of Diana showing this newcomer to the area Sidney smiled as he had seen Benjamin hand her the boat charm and realised that she is Benjamin's lost love. He too is overjoyed for his dear sister - and proceeds to tell the family of this serendipitous tale. 

Later that evening they had a family meal where Charlotte and Sidney announced to those assembled at the dinner table that they had been married in Antigua - but there would be a blessing to follow now they were home. Arthur and Georgiana excitedly tell them about their own engagement too. Tom and Mary are flabbergasted at all these developments suddenly they are being inundated with life changing news - suffice it to say however that they are overjoyed by it all and their newly extended family. 

**********************

Sidney and Charlotte's blessing was to take place in Willingdon in a few days time. The whole Parker family, together with Georgiana, Benjamin, Babbington and Crowe were also to be in attendance, Charlotte wore her mother's wedding dress, so radiant in her fine lace, with tiny pearls upon her bodice. Her father's emotions were no longer under his control, watching his eldest daughter. With tears in his eyes, he is so very proud of the woman she has become. The happy couple are now also finally to exchange their wedding rings. it feels to them like the completion of their vows made earlier on those distant shores. Their wedding is now complete, their love and commitment being presented and shared with their beloved family and friends. Whilst blossom trees blow in the breeze as the pink petals shower them as the leave the church, Sidney cannot help himself from looking forward to repeating their wedding night after the evening celebration.

They have an evening of music and merriment. They try to emulate the reception in Antigua with an even more relaxed atmosphere, until they slip away into their room for the evening. I don't think Charlotte will ever get used to the overwhelming pleasure of making love with her husband. 

Charlotte is so overjoyed being with her family. They remain a few days in Wliingden, so that Sidney could get to know his new extended family, they have picnics and Sidney tells stories to Charlottes younger siblings - he felt at home here. 

They bid farewell and make their way to start their married life in Sanditon. Sidney had rented a cottage just outside of the town. It was very cosy and a perfect escape when they were away from London. He was also looking forward to taking her to London to show her around art galleries and museums and going to the opera. He can imagine just how entranced Charlotte will be. 

**********************

A Christmas Ball is hosted by Lady Denham which Lady Susan and the beau monde attends. Lady Denham is in her element - it is a splendid affair and she enjoys watching everyone and enjoying seeing new acquaintances being made. She will never forget witnessing the initial interaction between Charlotte and Sidney and predicted they would be a couple even before they themselves knew. 

At the ball Tom presents Lady Denham with a gift of a beautiful parrot with the most spectacularly coloured plumage - to say thank you for trusting him with their venture. Tom had obtained the parrot from Benjamin - it was his companion on his ship, it talked incessantly and Benjamin was relieved for it to have found a new home! It was true that he now had found Diana who could also now chat a lot - but this he didn't mind and rather enjoyed. She was no longer the shy woman he once met, but oh how he was so very thankful to have a second chance at happiness.

The Prince Regent arrived late to the ball but on arrival directed his attentions, towards Charlotte - again being enchanted by her. The Prince congratulates Sidney on their nuptials "well Mr Parker you are indeed the luckiest of men and winked at him". Sidney is insanely jealous as the Prince kisses her gloved hand, Charlotte sees Sidney's' jaw tighten and quickly excuses the two of them to get some fresh air. "Sidney look at me, "he looks at her still angry, she holds his face and kisses him slowly and guides him into the library and locks the door, they kiss with such passion they manage to knock into the shelves the books fall onto the floor. Charlotte quickly steps away from him and they both look at each other and say "carriage awaits" . On making it home, Sidney chased Charlotte up the stairs they didn't even remove all of their garments as their desire was so intense! 

Meanwhile, Babington had the pleasure of meeting Esther Denham at the ball and believed her to be a very intriguing woman. She plays hard to get which Babbs finds very amusing - as he likes a challenge! He attends the Denham Estate the next day to see her and asks if she will allow him to court her? Lady Denham accepted on Esther's behalf - but secretly Ester was delighted for his attentions. 

Crowe was not enjoying the ball he very much at all - except for the punch! However, whilst watching everyone dance he sees from the corner of his eye an enchanting woman with light brown hair and green eyes in a beautiful bergundy gown with matching feathers in her hair. He smiles preparing himself to entice her with his wit, when she walks up to him first and bows and says" Victoria Phillips pleased to meet you, I must say I hate balls it feels like the men are all gay peacocks strutting around and the ladies awaiting to be chosen by random strangers - ghastly! I like to enjoy the freedom to admire people from afar*. Crowe is intrigued by her - and her proclamations and witticisms. She is great fun and he enjoys the attention she gives him. He is an eternal bachelor but could be swayed if this lady were to intrigue him further. Come Mr Crowe, do you play cards? She drags him into the library and pulls a deck of cards out of her purse and proceeds in dealing out the cards on the table. Victoria says "a game of poker, if you win you get to kiss me, if I win you have to recite the most beautiful poetry to me".

Crowe is extremely disappointed and had to recite the Poetry. He was facing the window to hide his embarrassment - the butler appeared un-noticed listening to his beautiful words. Crowe turned to see a very bemused butler, and looked to see where Victoria had gone and saw on the card table her card with her address on, he smiled.

Crowe stirred in his bed all night, his normal practice would be to avoid any future contact and move on but this lady had bewitched him. His curiosity got the better of him. He attended her address three days later not wanting to appear too eager. The Master of the house answered. Captain Philips eyed him up and down and invited him in. Crowe had recognised him from the gaming tables at the ball, he started to be very nervous, and very much out of his comfort zone. 

Crowe clearing his throat, "Captain Phillips I have come here with the intention of visiting your daughter Victoria to ask if I may pursue a friendship." He could barely bring himself to refer to the fact it was 'courtship'. "Well Mr Crowe, firstly Victoria is my niece - her father has recently passed and she is to stay with me until she finds a suitor. I am finding her rather a handful, she does not like abiding by the rules of Society , but you are certainly welcome to try if you dare" . 

Crowe enters the gardens and watches her with a an archery bow, she hears someone behind her and points her bow in their direction. Crowe nods at her and she mischievously shoots it towards him and knocks his hat off. "Well that is no way to greet your future husband" with a cheeky smile. 

Victoria laughs at his husband comment but invites him next to her for refreshment, he takes out a jovial book of poetry and starts reading to her which she throughly enjoys as she rudely left him and not getting to hear his sonnets. Victoria enjoyed his company and was happy to get to know his many hidden layers - asking him to call again the next day to go horse riding. 

Crowe does not normally enjoy horse riding but will do it for her. They get lost they dismount from their horses and stand side by side, Crowe smiles and mutters, "I wonder if you would let me kiss you" , she jumps back onto her horse "only if you win the race", he chases after her but the horse throws him off into a muddy ditch, at which time he feels extremely foolish. She goes to him and holds out her hand and says "come on my future husband let's get back, let's get you back and out of those muddy clothes and then you can stay for dinner* Crowe was very happy indeed. 

The next day he calls upon her and the day after and the day after that! He also realises he hasn't had a drop of alcohol since he met her, how his life now feels as if in multicolour. Later that evening he asks her Uncle to Court her but he whispers to Victoria at the dinner table that "only if they can carry on their game of poker" . 

*********************************

At the ball Alison Heywood is introduced to Lady Susan, she insists that she visits her in London to be introduced into society. Alison is overwhelmed by her invitation, she will be able to start a new adventure. Charlotte is very pleased for her sister as they were both sat at the breakfast table, Charlotte excuses herself suddenly as she is feeling very out of sorts this morning and feels very agitated and uncomfortable in her corset. Her hair was annoying her and her chest felt swollen. Sidney thought it best to perhaps go and see Tom and leave her to let off some steam by herself, he was unsure of how to deal with a grumpy wife. 

Benjamin and Diana enjoy their second ball together he takes her into the main square under the moonlit sky and proposes to her front of the fountain in the square and he kisses her softly and takes out her hair pin so he can see her hair blowing in the wind just as he remembered from all those years ago. 

Before Diana had chance to give him her answer he guides Diana blindfolded further down the main street, for the past few weeks he had told her he was helping Stringer with a project so had been busy, but In reality he had been preparing their future. He undid her blindfold and pulled away the covering sheet. In front of her was a shop - a soon to be Apothecary Shop, to sell her herbal remedies and potions. He would need to travel to obtain the ingredients, but promised her to remain on dry land. Her shop would be very popular with all the rich visitors sampling the delights of Sanditon, there was even a room for Dr futchs to have an office if need be. 

Diana breaks down in tears and says "you are the most wonderful man it would be an honor to become your wife"

*************************************

Mr Stringer and his father and the workers were sat in the Inn toasting to all their hard work now that the venture had been completed of the new Sanditon, they are overwhelmed by the visitors who are now pouring in. All of their hard work has been worth it. They are to set off for London in the morning, his father emotionally said "oh your dear mother would have been very proud that you are taking this venture and accepting an apprentiship in architecture, it is all going be a the most amazing journey - so many new beginnings - they will get to experience together.

****************

Charlotte and Sidney do not have a honeymoon they will postpone it as they have had enough adventures already lately. They came to have a family dinner at Trafalgar House and walked in on Benjamin telling a tale of his adventures at sea to the children, about the "mermaid in the mist" . Sidney and Charlotte smiled at the memory at their second encounter on that misty morning in their cove. 

Charlotte whispered in Sidney's ear. "hopefully our little one will also enjoy living by the sea, just as we do - she placed her hands gently over her tummy. 

Sidney was ecstatic but suddenly looked worried. Charlotte panicked " Sidney what's wrong? suddenly concerned with his reaction. Sidney replied" I've remembered you have 11 siblings!! , "don't worry Sidney, I am happy to stop at three . A big sigh of relief from Sidney! . 

Sidney and Charlotte both begin the next phase of lifes' journey together - and what an adventure it promises to be.


	10. Bundle of joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's due date is near

Sidney was staring at Charlotte holding her swollen stomach looking out of the window, she looked so beautiful to him, she had started to feel irritable now it was getting nearer to the birth, no matter how many times he reassured her of her beauty, she just sighed and said I am definitely not your mermaid more like a beached whale! . 

He decided to write her a poem to cheer her up:

There I saw her my mermaid in the sea oh how I wished that you would notice me for the man I want to be. 

We had our encounters and you stole my heart, I knew I was in love with you from the very start. With your innocent eyes and unruly main of hair you provide your opinions without a care but with your values I do indeed share. 

My dreams came true when we said I do and started our new love’s journey. The thought of ever losing you fills my heart with fury. Every day spent by your side fills me full of happiness, how I look forward to make our dreams come true my dearest Charlotte I love you. 

We are soon to become a mother and father or papa and mama if you'd rather, I have watched as our baby has grown inside you oh how beautiful you look and your magical aura. Come take my hand and let me embrace my beautiful darling wife oh how I adore her. 

He was about to place the poem on her pillow and some sea shells, when he heard Charlotte cry out in pain" it's time Sidney," the excitement engulfed his whole body he was going to be a father!


	11. The future and beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More happiness for everyone

The future and beyond

Sidney had turned pale sitting in his armchair and pacing up and down, waiting for the baby's arrival - the screams echoed around the house, a heart wrenching cry he would never forget. Thankfully Charlotte's mother, who had been staying with them to assist with the imminent arrival had appeared, she was back and forth with clean cloths and hot water, coordinating the event and reassuring Charlotte throughout. This was not a man's place! Sidney observed the comings and goings and the latest rushing away of bloodied sheets as they were being brought downstairs to be disposed of. Suddenly everything was deadly silent with an ache in his chest he ran upstairs and waited outside the room worrying that something was wrong. He need not have worried as the gentle cries of the baby Parker could now be heard. Sidney couldn't stop himself - he entered the room - his eyes fixed immediately on his Charlotte. He had never been more proud. She looked very pale and was indeed exhausted but was smiling down at their bundle of joy. Charlotte smiled to Sidney "meet our sweet little Madeline". They had already decided if it was a girl then that would be her chosen name. He held her in his arms tears falling down his face, he couldn't say any words as he was so overwhelmed. He felt his heart would burst at this very moment. He kissed Madeline on her forehead. She had a full head of fluffy brown hair and could see as she tried to open her eyes they were brown and she had rosy cheeks. All in all she reminded him of the scenes on Lady Denhams' ceilings - with their beautiful little cherubs. He took her to the window and cradled her and said in a whisper " I will always love you and protect you Madeline, and I will guide you along your journey" he handed her back to Charlotte, kissed his dear wife " I love you" and went to tell his family the exciting news. 

Charlotte always knew Sidney would make an excellent father as she used to watch him playing with his nephews and nieces. As the months passed by, Sidney always tried to spend the least time possible with his business in London - as he found he missed being away from his family and didn't want to miss out on anything. 

On one occasion towards the end of her first year, Sidney was helping feed Madeline at the dining table and as Charlotte arose and excused herself to go and get something from the garden, little Madeline turned to look at her and uttered her first word - "Mama". Charlotte had tears in her eyes and kept encouraging her to say it again, which made Sidney laugh, but he couldn't help himself "Maddie say PaPa" 

The same morning that Maddie uttered her first word became a momentous one for a further reason! It was one of those serendipitous days where synchronicity seemed to be the order of the day! Several letters were received that same day! This in itself was momentous! The first was a letter from Crowe providing the exciting news of his marriage to Victoria. They were in Italy with her Uncle and close friends - and like Sidney and Charlotte had done in earlier times - decided they didn't want to wait any longer. Crowe was looking forward to returning home to introduce his new wife to everyone. Sidney nearly fell off his chair, he never thought in a million years that Crowe would settle down.

Sidney was just recovering from the Crowe's letter as he started to open a second letter. This one was from Georgiana. Apparently she and Arthur, on their recent trip to Scotland with Diana and Benjamin had married in a joint ceremony! They would return home after exploring such a beautiful place - the mountains the hidden valleys and the delights of bagpipe music and Scottish dancing. Scotland had truly enchanted them and Arthur boasted in his letter that they would show them Scottish dancing at the next ball when they can all celebrate their nuptials.

Sidney couldn't believe this eventful morning! The final letter was from Babington. It was an invitation to his wedding to Esther in Sanditon. As he was reading this final letter, Charlotte walked in, she had picked herbs from the garden, " well dear wife at least we get to attend one actual wedding! * Charlotte giggled to herself and smiled as she read all the news. 

Ester and Babington's wedding was a wonderful event much loved by all who attended - not least Lady Denham - who despite feeling weak was able to attend. She enjoyed so much seeing the happy couple make a foundation for their future happiness. Looking back the timing of this wedding was fortunate, as a few months later, the sad news was received, that Lady Denham had passed away peacefully in her sleep. Everyone was so was pleased she had managed to attend the wedding and witness Esther and Babington's mutual commitment. It was decided that some time after the funeral, in her honour they would have a day of celebration which would become an annual event - with the promenade all decorated, and music playing and free Donkey rides for the children. 

For such events plus the general improvements and ongoing developments of Sanditon as a seaside coastal resort of choice, Charlotte and Sidney were the main cogs! They led the smooth running of Sanditon and its many visitors to ensure they return season after season. They are an amazing team and their taking on this task meant that Tom and Mary could have more quality time with their mlthey started to build castles. Charlotte was distracted by a beautiful shell and went to get it to show Maddie. The baby wanted to move towards her mama - and so she lifts herself up to standing. Sidney was busy digging a moat so didn't notice at first but then in amazement he watched as she slowly walked towards Charlotte " that's it Maddie go to mama". Charlotte spun around and watched Maddie walking towards her. As Maddie reached our for her mother's dress covered knees, Charlotte e picked her up and spun the small child around to celebrate. It wasn't long before both Sidney and Charlotte wished Maddie hadn't found her legs yet - as they kept losing her around the house, it was about this time Sidney noticed he had his first grey hairs appearing! 

It was three years later when her little brother Henry was born - with the longest eyelashes and chubby cheeks, another little cherubic child! Maddie enjoyed helping her Mama look after him, and was overjoyed at being given the present of a brother by her mama and papa. 

Sidney loved reading to his children at bed time and putting on different voices. He was about to make a loud growling bear noise when a loud scream from Charlotte "its time Sidney" and baby Jacob was born, he had the cutest dimple in his chin just like his mama, there was only 12 months between him and Henry. Charlotte had an horrific birth with Jacob, Sidney could not bear the thought of nearly losing her and they vowed they would not have anymore children, the Parker family was now complete. 

****'********************

At 10 years old Maddie enjoyed very much being the boss of her two younger brothers, she was feisty and head strong and inquisitive. She was never put off from learning anything that a boy would normally do and would always strive to do the best she could. Very like her mother indeed! In addition to being able to boss her little brothers about, Maddie also had Edmund to boss about too! Edmund was The Babbington's little boy - and again younger than herself. The Denham estate had been left to the Babbingtons by Lady Denham. Their son Edmund always came to visit Maddie, they had a very close friendship, although very different in personalities. 

********************

Diana and Benjamin had been married now for 10 years and were enjoying their simple life, the Apothecary shop had become very popular. Benjamin did not miss his life at sea at all, he also had many friends now in Sanditon. He was reading an important letter one morning at breakfast, Benjamin read the letter with a look of deep shock. Diana became concerned seeing her husbands reaction "what is it dearest?," I am afraid my youngest brother and sister in law have passed away - from scarlet fever, my nephew James is away at boarding school, he has no other Guardians we have been named as his Guardians". Diana was so saddened for the little boy not having his parents, they had only visited a few months ago. "well Benjamin we shall do our very best in providing him with our love and guidance" - and squeezed her husbands' hand. Diana felt overwhelmed, despite her sadness at the death of her husband's family - she realised she now had a chance to be a mother. 

Sanditon was now thriving, it had taken ten years to reach its full potential with many hours of hard work invested by the Parker family and many others. Sidney and Charlotte were just talking about how it used to be at the beginning and now they walked past the paddling pool on the seafront - with children sailing their small boats. There were the aromas from the bakery and coffee shops on the main street - where they were serving the coffee from Sidney and Georgiana's plantation in Antigua. There was a weekly market whereby the residents of Sanditon could sell their produce and hand made goods. They walked past Babington music Hall that played a variety of music and also had a room for the gentleman to play cards and a place of escape. It was indeed a thriving and attractive community - for residents, regular visitors and holidaymakers alike.

Lady Susan was one such regular visitor and her entourage attended the balls throughout the year. She maintained her close friendship with the Parkers. Alison Heywood one of her dedicated entourage stayed with her at Sanditon for 2 seasons, and got her own happy ever after ending - at the end of season two. Prior to this she had been getting very impatient waiting for her prince charming to arrive! Alison was introduced to an army captain whilst attending one of the balls. They were married shortly after and went to live in London where her husband was posted. They were to have two lovely daughters - a wonderful happy ending for the impatient romantic Alison. 

************""********""***

Charlotte had travelled with Maddie to visit her parents. They decided that Sidney was staying behind - to spend quality time with his boys. He had arranged for a surprise for his boys, a black puppy was waiting for Jacob and Henry in the garden they were so excited, "what's his name Papa?" hmmmm Sidney stroked his chin how about "Theo". The boys loved the name and indeed the puppy - their love for it giving them hours of fun. On their return mama and Maddie would indeed love Theo puppy too. While Mama and Maddie were still away however, Papa took the boys fishing, and he reads them adventure stories at their bed times. He also teaches Jacob how to dance. Sidney laughs to himself as Charlotte had been teaching Maddie how to shoot and various tricks on a horse - a slight role reversal he thought. He enjoyed having quality time with his boys but was so happy when Charlotte and Maddie returned home. 

****************************

James Stringer had become a very sought after Architect to the delight of his father. Sadly his father had passed recently and James had been invited by his business partner for dinner as he could sense James feeling lonely. It was at this dinner that James met his business partner's niece. She is a beautiful young women with blonde hair and blue eyes. After a short courtship they married and would reside in Sanditon where James was in the process of building his own house, for himself and any future family. On the day of The 10th annual Regatta which the Parkers and Mr Stringer and the original workers of the the initial works enjoy competing still, Charlotte enjoys watching her handsome husband rowing and trying his hardest to win, she enjoys a celebratory kiss at the end. James Stringer's new wife does likewise for her new husband. Madeline and Edmund play on the embankment watching all the goings on and Edmund points out that he would like to row in a boat with Maddie when they are grown ups. Maddie blushed and said "come on let's play tig," i'll let you kiss my cheek again if you catch me" Edmund liked this game very much!. Sidney is relieved this year at the Regatta as The Prince will not be in attendance as he is now deceased, he felt bad for thinking it, but he never liked his attentions on his Charlotte. 

It is the day of the annual cricket match. Charlotte still plays and watching in the crowd Maddie and Edmund both agree they will play in the team one day. They all have a lovely day but Sidney is taken ill after the Match - he has a fever. Dr Fuchts gives him awful tasting purple medicine to help him recover. Charlotte is an excellent nurse so attentive especially with a family to also tend to. Sidney has the strangest dream which made him very agitated and distraught in fact, there was a disaster and Charlotte was taken away from him, it was so dark, it was a magical dream however and all were saved. Sidney recovers and thanks his dearest wife for being the most amazing nurse. 

On a recent business trip to London Sidney sees Tom having a deep conversation in a coffee shop with two women near Bedford Place, looking very secretive. On the opening night of the Sanditon theatre Sidney confronts him. He takes Sidney to the women he had met with in London, after the performance. Sidney couldn't believe his brothers' behaviour. " Excitedly Tom stated" this Sidney is Jane and Cassandra Austen, Jane is an tremendous writer and very talented indeed. I had a marvellous idea to ask her to start on an exciting venture with me, " oh no Sidney thought not another venture!! we shall discuss it at lunch tomorrow" . 

Charlotte, stared at Sidney as they were about to leave the theatre and asks who owns the Theatre? "as when she has asked before he remained tight lipped as it is has been top secret, she tried to tickle it out of him on one occasion but he just pinned her down and seduced her so she forgot about needing to know. They stay till the venue is nearly empty and he hands her a key, Charlotte is confused " it is our theatre and Georgiana and Arthur are trustees but we own the main part of it." He takes her to the upper floor and he removes the covering from the window. Charlotte eyes widened in surprise, it was a mixture of colours a stain glass window with a picture of a mermaid shimmering in the moonlight and it looked remarkably like her." Oh Sidney, I can't believe it," well my dearest Charlotte when I witnessed the happiness on your face when I first took you to the Opera in London, I vowed that I would ensure you could have your own theatre one day, so that you could visit whenever you wanted" " I am truly the luckiest wife to have such a loving husband". 

Tom explains to Sidney the next day at lunch about his meetings with Jane and Cassandra Austen - her sister and confidante, which he assured Sidney that Mary was fully aware of their recent meetings and discussions. He had asked Miss Austen to write a play for their many visitors. Miss Austen had started writing it as a book but became unwell, and as part of her recovery she visited Sanditon as she had heard of its healing powers and had fallen in love with the resort. She and stumbled upon Tom and Mary and became close acquaintances. Tom encouraged Miss Austen to write a play called "Sanditon" she wanted to base the story about the Parkers and the main figures of Sanditon, "I have told her all about us, she has written an amazing story based around everyone "Oh god" Sidney was starting to worry "what and earth will she have said!" . "It is nearly ready to hit the stage, I am just in the process of auditioning the actors and actresses " Tom carried on "there is tension, love, passion, devastation, heartache,torment. I am still awaiting the ending and ive had to obtain the funds for the play which has taken time but, she has assured me that the hero and heroine get their very happy ending indeed." 

❤️Thank you everyone for reading my story. There are two more short stories that I have written " one more chance" that is similar to the bad dream that Sidney described in this story, but obviously has a happy ending! " and "Huckleberry friend" which is about Madeline Parker and Edmund Babington.


End file.
